


People Who Don't Want to Get Caught

by ide_cyan



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fiction, Love Letters, Male Solo, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ide_cyan/pseuds/ide_cyan
Summary: Tomas shouldn't read Jessica's letters at work.





	People Who Don't Want to Get Caught

_I have been so lonely of late, Tomas. I lie awake, alone in bed, while he's away, and my thoughts turn to you, all alone in yours. Do you not long for company? Is God enough to satisfy you? I have a confession to make, To-_

"Father Tomas," Tara cut in, poking her head through the office door, "the annual membership fees for the affordable housing coalition are due..."

Tomas quickly set down Jessica's letter. "I'll sign the check. Do we have the funds to cover it?"

"We will when I deposit last service's donations. We ran out of coin wrappers. I was going to mail things off and make a store run if you don't need me for the next 30 minutes, then come back and roll the rest of the nickels." Tara set the check down in front of him. Tomas signed it, not getting up while Tara hovered near him.

"Thank you, Tara. Is there anyone waiting to see me?"

"All clear, but the electrician might call back about the restoration."

When Tara left, Tomas pushed his chair back from the cover of his desk, which had concealed the bulge in his pants, and walked over guiltily to lock the door. 

He sat back down and picked up Jessica's letter once more, knowing he should have left it at home in the first place.

_...I have a confession to make, Tomas, to you and only you—_

But it was his job to hear confession in Church.

_do you remember how we whispered in each other's ears?_

Tomas set the letter aside, removed his reading glasses, and pressed a hand against his erection, wishing it would disappear. 

Half an hour to make it go away, one way or another. Discreetly.

He really should have left that letter at home.


End file.
